Bullying
by petra.dujmovic.90
Summary: I wrote this story becouse I was inspired by move I watched (Cyberbully). Max is being bullied by new kids. His friends notice something's wrong but he won't tell. Hope you enjoje. :) Plese review x ;)


There were 6 friends: Tyson, Max, Ray, Kai, Hilary and Kenny. They hang out together since kindergarden. Now they're in high school. There kinds are devided into groups- popular kids, athlets, dancers, singers, writers, mathletes... Max always new there was bullying in high school, midlle school, on street even at home, and he knew it happened to a lot of kids, but he never knew it could happen to him.

It all began one day. It was beginning of new high school year. Couple of new kids came into their school. Tala, Brooklyn and Spencer. They were in same class as Max and his friends. Max bumped into Tala accidentally in the hall.

˝Hey! Watch it twerp!˝

˝Sorry I didn't see you.˝ Max apologized.

˝Well bumpe into me again and you'll pay. Idiot.˝

˝Hey don't you talk to him that way. It was your fault anyway!˝ Tyson stepped in front of Max.

˝Yeah. You're the one who should be apologizing.˝ Ray said pushing Tala.

˝And don't you dear treat him again! Who do you think you are! You just came into this school and you think you're on top of the world!˝ Hilary yelled at Tala.

˝You're to chicken to stick up for yourself so you asked your friends to protect you? How pathetic! Heheh.˝ Tala turned around.

˝That's it! I've had it with you you stuffy idiot!˝ Tyson snapped at them.

˝Tyson! It's not worth it. Just leave them.˝ Max pulled Tyson back.

˝But Max, they were...˝

˝It's not worth it, Ray. You would just get into trouble. Just ignore them. They're not worth it.˝ Max said and they walked away.

Tala was furious. ˝That kid will get what he deserves!We'll get him back for this. And his patethic friends won't be there to help him. Hahahha˝ He laughed evilly and then smirked.

On recess Max, Hilary, Tyson and Ray were sitting at tabel opposet to Tala and his gang. Kai and Kenny joined them.

˝What's up you guys?˝Kenny asked looking at his friends.

˝Why such long faces?˝ Kai asked knowing something was wrong.

˝New kids came into school and they started picking on Max because he accidentally bumped into them!˝ Ray explained to Kai and Kenny what happened.

˝New kids?˝ Kai asked wondering who are the new kids.

˝They sitting right behind you.˝ Tyson said looking at Tala.

Kenny and Kai looked behind them and see... ˝Uh!˝ Kai gasped. ˝I know them!˝

˝You mean you know that redheaded jerk!?˝

˝Yeah.˝ Kai looked at them as Tala spotted him. He smiled at him but didn't say anything.

˝Where do you know him from˝

˝I knew him when I was still in Russia. He was kind and good when he was little kid.˝ Kai explained

˝Who knows.˝

˝Guys lets not talk bout theme. What happened back there is past. Just let it go already.˝

˝Max is right.˝ Hilary said.

˝Okay, lets go in park after school!˝ Tyson said.

˝Great idea!˝ Max said cheerfully.

˝So we're going to park?˝ Tyson asked.

˝Yeah!˝ They all shouted at same time.

˝I'll go home leave my schoolbag and then I'll come, okay?˝ Max said.

˝Sure. Do you want that someone goes with you?˝ Kenny asked.

˝No, it's okay. I can take care of myself. I'll be fine. It's not like those guys will come again. See ya later guys!˝

˝Be carefull Max!˝ Hilary shouts as Max walks away. ˝I will.˝

Max was on his way home when his phone rang. He got message. (Come behind school alone. Don't you dear tell anyone!) Max was a little scared but he went behind school without telling his friends.

˝Smart of you to show up.˝ Spancer said.

˝Yeah, we tought you chicken out.˝ Bryan said. Then Tala came.

˝Max, Max, Max. If you didn't bumped into me we wouldn't have this problem. Your friends shouldn't have said those things. You shouldn't have said those things.˝ Max was cornered.

˝And you think things you said wasn't wrong! What do you want anyway? Why did you asked me to come here?˝ Max shouted.

˝I'm glad you asked. No one. And I mean no one insults me and gets away with it!˝ Tala said as he punched Max into face.

˝Now listen carefully cause I won't reapet. From now on you'll do whatever I ask you to do. If you do something wrong, if you tell someone something, or try to ignore me!It'll be worst than this, trust me. For start stop hanging with those losers you call friend.˝

˝What? I...I won't! They're my friends!˝

˝Wrong answer little buddy!˝ Spencer kicked him into his stomach.

˝Ahhh.˝ Max fell on the ground.

˝By tomorrow stop hanging out with them or it'll get much worst than this.˝ Tala said as he and his friends walked away.

Next morning in school Max came with bruise on his chin.

˝Max! What's that on your face?˝ Hilary asked worriedly.

˝It's nothing. I just fell.˝ Max said. He was sad, worried.

˝You fell?˝

˝On your chin? Sorry Max but that makes no sence!˝ Ray said looking at Max suspiciously.

˝...˝ He didn't answer.

˝Max are you sure you're okay?˝ Kenny asked.

˝As I already said I'm fine I just fell that's all!˝ Max raised his voice.

˝I have to go to class!˝ Max walked away.

˝Max...˝ Hilary whispered.

˝What if those new kids are picking on him?˝ Tyson asked looking at others.

˝Could be. We'll discus that later. Lets go to class.˝ Kai sad and they went to class.

Max was abstracted the whole time. He was thinking about that whole situation. He knew if he doesn't stop hanging out with his friends he'll get hurt, but he didn't wanna leave them. They were always there for him. But he still didn't wanna tell them.

After school Max was on his way home when suddenly Tala, Spencer and Bryan showed up.

˝You don't think you'll get away that easily, huh Max?˝

˝What do you want now?˝ Max stands besides wall.

˝You still haven't leave your friends! You'll have to pay now!˝ He smirked. They punch him hard.

˝Ahhhh!˝ He screamed as they punched him and throwed him on the floor. After few minutes they walked away. Poor Max was beaten up. He could bearly stand up. He was there all alone. With no one tp help him. Some guy saw him as he fainted. Het took him and brouth him into the hospital.

They called his parents and his friends.

˝Max! Maxi˝ He heard his mother's voice as he slowly woke up.

˝Max, honey are you okay?˝

˝Where...where...?˝

˝It's okay son. Your in hospital. You're safe.˝

˝Honey why don't you tell us what happened?˝ His mom asked.

˝I... I can't tell you.˝ He said looking down.

˝If you tell us we can help you Max. Please.˝ His mom said as she started crying.

˝Mom. Don't cry please!˝

˝I just want you to be safe Maxie.˝

˝Don't you worry mis. Tate. We'll look out for Max and make sure nothing happens to him and when he's ready he'll tell us. Okay?˝ Tyosn said.

˝Okay.˝

˝See mom? There's nothing to worry about.˝ Max smiles. Visiting time was over. Everyone had to go. As everyone went away his smile faded away. ´I don't want them to be sad. I wish I could do something.´ As he was thinking he slowly fall asleep.

Next morning he woke up and he could go back home.

˝Ahhh, it's good to be back to school!˝ He sai happily and cheerfully as he was always but this time he was trying to hide his true feelings.

´I wish I could tell them.´

Kai noticed something was wrong.

As days passed Max got more and more treath messages and every day he got home with new bruises. He didn't wanna tell his friends cause he didn't wanna worry them. He was hurt, he was broken...he wasn't the sama Max he use to be.

These past few days his friends watched him and they wanted to help but didn't know how.

˝Max! That's it! I can't take it anymore! I won't watch one of my best friends being bullied! Just tell us who is it?˝ Tyson blowed up.

˝Max, come on. Tell us please.˝ Hilary begged him.

˝There's nothing to tell.˝

˝Why don't you listen to him guys. If he says it's okay it's okay why would he lied.˝ Tala interfered.

˝You shut up! Max talk to us.˝

´I can't take it anymore. I have to tell them.´ ˝I'll tell you after school. In the park.˝ Max told them and went to class. Tala followed him. ˝You're going to tell them?˝

˝Yeah, and you won't stop me.˝ Max walked away from him.

At the park after school.

˝Hi guys!˝

˝Max!˝ They all run towards him.

˝So what's been going on with you?˝

˝Well I was bullied ba Tala and his friends. But don't worry before I came here I was at principal's office. He called their parents. They apologized and promised to change.˝ Max said as he smiled.

His friends were so glad he's okay and he decided to tell them about his problems. They continued high school and eventually became good friends with Tala, Spencer and Brian.

Max forgave them for bullying him but he never forgot. He got back to being his old self. Kind cheerfully Maxi, who's alway smiling.

THE END


End file.
